Game With A Mean Storyteller/20 Feb 2011
(7:30:05 PM) Remmon: Right, let's get this Creation derailed even further. (7:30:24 PM) EvilDarkLord is now known as Shield (7:30:33 PM) Birds: We're in the middle of nowhere after last session, right? (7:30:41 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:30:57 PM) Shield: I sure hope so, it'll make my appearance more plausible. (7:30:59 PM) Crowns: Last time I drugged a shaman, impersonated a god, stole some ritual paraphernalia, and ran away from it all. (7:31:00 PM) Remmon: Yes, you're in the middle of nowhere (7:31:16 PM) Birds: Then I think it's relatively safe to vent resonance. (7:31:35 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Ess+1wp (7:31:35 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Ess+1wp": (3 2 1 4). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 1. (7:31:55 PM) Birds: Stigmata. May I vent further? (7:31:57 PM) Remmon: Blah, no fair using willpower (7:32:09 PM) Birds: That's what willpower is for. :P (7:32:30 PM) Remmon: Yes, you can vent further (7:32:36 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Ess+1wp (7:32:36 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Ess+1wp": (3 6 5 6). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 1. (7:32:40 PM) Birds: FFFUUU. (7:32:52 PM) Birds: I'll stop for now. (7:33:11 PM) Crowns: Take two levels of lethal. Look like Bizarro Jesus. (7:33:17 PM) Remmon: Right, the Neverborn take out their anger on Birds (7:33:34 PM) ***Birds business as usual. (7:33:45 PM) Crowns: Wait. Stigmata doesn't inflict lethal at the 1 level. (7:34:23 PM) Birds: Mhm. But I took two total. (7:34:30 PM) Crowns: Does it stack that way? (7:34:47 PM) Birds: I don't think the designers thought of that. (7:35:10 PM) Birds: 2lhl will heal soon enough. (7:36:23 PM) Remmon: So, where are you travelling? Still east towards the Wyld? (7:36:39 PM) Crowns: Towards Derevograd! (7:37:35 PM) Remmon: You proceed East. (7:39:21 PM) Remmon: After another 2 weeks of uneventfull travel through an increasingly dense forest, you come across something quite odd. (7:39:28 PM) Remmon: Someone seems to have made a home inside a giant tree. (7:39:45 PM) Crowns: It must be a Wood-aspected manse. (7:40:11 PM) Crowns: I'm going to take the time to train the next Snake Style charm. (7:40:46 PM) Birds: I'm finishing training my Smashfist specialty, then training 2nd Lore. (7:41:46 PM) Crowns: >examine home (7:42:16 PM) Birds: >determine species of tree (7:42:23 PM) Remmon: Through the windows you can see that the ground floor is a suitably large, reasonably well decorated living room. The second floor is a bedroom. Both are unoccupied (7:42:26 PM) Remmon: Oak, Birds (7:42:59 PM) Birds: >gather acorns (7:44:31 PM) Remmon: The door is of course locked (7:44:45 PM) Crowns: >how about no (7:45:03 PM) ***Crowns taps the lock, tells it to open in the name of Crowns. (7:45:21 PM) Crowns: (Lock-Opening Touch 3m.) (7:45:38 PM) Remmon: The door decides it shouldn't stay locked since you asked so nicely. (7:45:58 PM) ***Silk facepalms but decides not to say anything (7:46:45 PM) ***Crowns peers in (7:47:41 PM) ***Birds catalogues the acorns as possibly being superior to most acorns, as evidenced by the huge oak that produced them. (7:48:12 PM) Birds: "Found anything, Crowns?" (7:48:18 PM) Remmon: Crowns peers into the living room. Nobody is here. (7:48:37 PM) Remmon: It looks a little cramped, but the quality of the furniture and all is good. (7:48:44 PM) Crowns: "No. Looks like a hobby project of someone's. Let's move on before Violet comes along and burns it down." (7:48:46 PM) Remmon: There's a bookcase full of perfectly rodinary books (7:48:56 PM) Remmon: *Ordinary (7:49:42 PM) Birds: "Okay, then." (7:50:48 PM) ***Crowns closes the door again to be polite, moves on. (7:53:27 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness, anyone? (7:53:40 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (7:53:41 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (6 10 1 4 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:54:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (7:54:05 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 2 4 10 5 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:54:14 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: PA (7:54:14 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "PA": (9 7 7 1 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:54:37 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you notice some of the brushes a short distance away moving. (7:54:52 PM) Remmon: Silk, Birds, someone just ran away from there, at a run (7:55:08 PM) Silk: "We've got a runner!" (7:55:38 PM) Crowns: "Good for them?" (7:55:47 PM) ***Crowns continues the trek eastwards. (7:56:16 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Valor to care (7:56:16 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Valor to care": (5 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:56:26 PM) Birds: "I can use a good jog." (7:56:50 PM) ***Birds goes chase at Dex 4 speed. (7:57:19 PM) ***Silk chases at Dex 5 speed (7:58:59 PM) Remmon: Silk, you catch up the with the runner just as he bursts out into a small clearing around a house. (7:59:31 PM) Shield: "What's up? Oh. Good day there." (8:00:50 PM) Silk: !Exalted 5: Pounce! (8:00:51 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Pounce!": (10 2 5 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:01:54 PM) Remmon: Silk pounces on the running scout, but he dives to the side just in time to let her get a face full of dirt in front of Shield (8:02:08 PM) ***Shield is a tall black-haired fella in his late twenties, built like a gladiator. He's wearing an enormous sheath across his back and clothing with enough pockets and padding to seem of military make. And he's not amused by Silk's antics. "Hey, you. Stop harassing my scout." (8:02:11 PM) Remmon: "There are strangers!" (8:02:28 PM) Shield: "Yeah, I picked up on that." (8:02:37 PM) ***Silk picks herself up, swearing profusely at herself. (8:02:45 PM) Shield: ((Shield speaks CampaignTongue. Of course.)) (8:02:51 PM) Crowns: ((There is no such thing.)) (8:03:14 PM) Crowns: ((We are sort of wandering the directions of Creation.)) (8:03:17 PM) Birds: (You speak Seatongue, then?) (8:03:36 PM) Remmon: (We started with Seatongue. I'm not sure what everyone speaks at the moment :p) (8:03:50 PM) Birds: Seatongue, Low Realm, Old Realm. (8:03:56 PM) Shield: ((... DISTRACTIONS.)) (8:04:02 PM) Crowns: Okay, so people are now gibbering at one another trying to communicate? (8:04:53 PM) ***Silk dusts herself off. (8:05:02 PM) Shield: ((I have sufficient Linguistics. You guys figure out what you speak, and chances are I'll speak that.)) (8:05:15 PM) Remmon: ((Well, Low Realm and Foresttongue at least) (8:05:27 PM) Shield: ((Awesome. Low Realm it is.)) (8:05:57 PM) Shield: ((Now can we get back to the actually useful bits like introductions?)) (8:05:59 PM) ***Silk spots the sheath. (8:06:16 PM) Silk: Sea Tongue: "Oh /hells/ " (8:06:37 PM) ***Crowns is dawdling along somewhere behind at his own pace. (8:06:39 PM) Remmon: "The third one touched old man Folger's door and unlocked it!" (8:06:52 PM) Birds: (Did I catch up yet?) (8:07:05 PM) Remmon: (You're close enough to hear that, not close enough to see them yet) (8:07:08 PM) ***Shield eyes Silk. "All right, you. Explain yourself." (8:07:13 PM) ***Birds slows down. (8:07:17 PM) Shield: "Start from a name." (8:07:37 PM) Silk: "Silk. Silk Staff, in full." (8:08:30 PM) Shield: "Great. I'm Shield. So what are you doing here, and would your friends who are no doubt listening in kindly introduce themselves too?" (8:08:57 PM) ***Birds doesn't bother with Stealth. (8:09:06 PM) Silk: "We're mostly passing through. Not going anywhere in particular." (8:09:19 PM) Birds: "I'm Birds. My full name is too long." (8:09:21 PM) ***Crowns stealthes reflexively at hearing confusion ahead. (8:09:27 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (8:09:27 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 9 4 5 7 5 7 1 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:09:57 PM) Shield: !exalted 10 (8:09:58 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (5 4 7 10 4 4 9 1 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:10:18 PM) ***Shield points vaguely in Crown's direction. "And you?" (8:10:41 PM) ***Crowns sadfaces, steps out. "Three Crowns, here." (8:11:11 PM) ***Shield eyes. Any obvious signs of Exaltedness present? (8:11:16 PM) Crowns: Not here. (8:11:41 PM) Crowns: Carrying two mundane (if high-quality) hook swords and a couple of spare knives and chakrams and whatnot. (8:12:15 PM) Remmon: What's your MDV like? (8:12:18 PM) Birds: Jade bracers and gauntlets. Armour with the Air mon on it. (8:12:24 PM) Shield: ((Mine?)) (8:12:29 PM) Birds: Yours. (8:12:38 PM) Shield: ((7.)) (8:12:40 PM) Remmon: ((Yes, yours. You might see Silk's tell) (8:13:07 PM) Remmon: (Silk's obviously a Lunar) (8:14:12 PM) ***Shield hmms. Lunar, therefore probably not involved with the Wyld Hunt. (8:14:51 PM) Shield: "Where are you going? We don't get too many travelers out here." (8:14:56 PM) Crowns: "East." (8:15:47 PM) ***Shield eyes them for a few moments in case anyone wants to expound on that. (8:15:55 PM) ***Silk shrugs (8:15:57 PM) Crowns: "You want a longer version, I take it?" (8:16:18 PM) Shield: "You're armed for trouble. I think the longer version might be worth listening to. You want a drink while we talk?" (8:16:26 PM) Crowns: "Yes please." (8:17:47 PM) ***Silk looks at the others (8:17:52 PM) ***Shield gestures for them to follow, and leads the way to a small house thing. (8:17:57 PM) Silk: "Do we really have time for this?" (8:17:59 PM) ***Birds follows. (8:18:10 PM) Birds: "We're not on a schedule." (8:18:20 PM) Crowns: "And we flew away from the previous site fairly fast." (8:18:20 PM) Silk: "No but..." (8:18:32 PM) Silk: "... Alright." (8:18:43 PM) Crowns: "There's thirty miles of untouched ground if someone wants to track us from the shaman." (8:19:39 PM) ***Shield pours some drinks on the table. They can probably be identified if someone cares enough, and they're probably about beerlike in alcohol content. (8:20:14 PM) ***Shield takes a seat. "Take a seat." (8:20:49 PM) ***Crowns will have a drink and then strike a Dramatic Pose while gesturing eloquently and speaking in purple prose. "Hear ye! Hear ye, goodfolk, the sad tale that has led our band here. For verily, we are the dispossessed, and we travel in hope of return to our home one day." (8:21:14 PM) Crowns: (Objections? :p) (8:21:19 PM) ***Birds takes a seat, tries not to laugh at the hyperbole. (8:21:29 PM) ***Silk head-tables (8:21:35 PM) ***Shield scratch head, listens. (8:22:08 PM) Silk: "We were working out on one of the Western Sea Islands." (8:22:18 PM) Crowns: "Hey, you're spoiling my performance." (8:22:25 PM) Silk: "Bad things happened, we had to flee." (8:22:36 PM) ***Crowns grumps, goes back to declaring. "From the isles of the uttermost West do we hail, where the sea captains ply their trade in maps of hidden treasure and forgotten isles from days of old." (8:22:36 PM) Silk: "We are currently in the process of doing so." (8:22:51 PM) ***Crowns checks if anyone is paying attention to him. (8:23:12 PM) ***Shield is. (8:25:18 PM) Crowns: "Lo, there we lived and we flew through the skies like birds. But one day, in our hour of need, we made an unwise choice. One of our number was at the brink of death, and there being no succor to be had in sight from any better source, we dealt with an infamous villain, known only as the Silver Prince. Would that it never had come to this!" (8:25:54 PM) ***Silk headtables again (8:26:06 PM) Remmon: Someone slams the door open and shouts "They're coming! An entire wing in a stormwind, they'll be here in minutes!" (8:26:27 PM) Shield: "Wyld Hunt?" (8:26:44 PM) Crowns: "In his high-handed and unjust dealings with us, he dragged us to worse positions than before, yea, unto the very precipice of Oblivion - what?" (8:26:51 PM) ***Crowns swears. (8:27:42 PM) Silk: "See, this is what you get if you start using hyperbole!" (8:27:53 PM) ***Shield gets up. "Sorry, looks like we have to cut this short." (8:27:57 PM) Crowns: (Whaaaat. That's a complete non sequitur.) (8:28:35 PM) ***Crowns runs outside. (8:28:37 PM) Remmon: "But how could they have found us here? Nobody has left since we got here." (8:28:54 PM) Birds: "Stormwind rider? Crap." (8:28:58 PM) ***Birds runs outside to see. (8:29:03 PM) Crowns: "Agata! Materialize, now!" (8:29:10 PM) Remmon: You can't see it from ground level (8:29:15 PM) ***Shield walks outside. "Not sure. We'll figure it out later." (8:29:18 PM) Remmon: The Agatea materialise (8:29:30 PM) Shield: "Demons, nice. Gimme a ride?" (8:29:40 PM) Crowns: "You think they're after you? I thought they were after us." (8:29:42 PM) Remmon: The wind outside suddenly picks. (8:30:09 PM) Shield: ((You mean the giant blade on his back wasn't a clue?)) (8:30:21 PM) Remmon: (It should have been) (8:30:24 PM) Birds: (I missed that.) (8:30:30 PM) Silk: (I didn't.)) (8:30:43 PM) Shield: ((You were all too busy talking about Linguistics mumblegrumble.)) (8:31:10 PM) ***Silk climbs onto her Agata (8:31:16 PM) ***Birds mounts. (8:31:26 PM) Crowns: "We've got free spaces. Figure out who they're after and let's mess them up a bit." (8:31:53 PM) ***Shield hops up. "Sounds good." (8:32:16 PM) ***Shield turns to the people on the ground. "Hide." (8:32:45 PM) Remmon: The two scouts scatter to get the rest of the village into their shelters (8:32:51 PM) Shield: "Anyone got a plan yet?" (8:33:03 PM) Crowns: "Yes. We draw them off to the side. Birds removes their stormwind." (8:34:01 PM) Birds: "Gotcha." (8:34:11 PM) Shield: "Sure." (8:34:19 PM) ***Silk nods (8:34:50 PM) Shield: ((Are there four agatae or should I pick who I'm sharing with?)) (8:34:55 PM) Crowns: (Pick.) (8:35:00 PM) Remmon: (Pick who you're sharing with) (8:35:01 PM) Crowns: (We have three, they can carry two people each.) (8:35:12 PM) ***Shield picks Crowns, he seems competent. (8:35:36 PM) Shield: ((And less prone to exploding in sorcerous fire than Birds.)) (8:36:21 PM) ***Crowns takes off, flies up and to the side. (8:36:29 PM) ***Crowns hopes the other two follow the plan and follow. (8:36:30 PM) ***Silk follows Crowns (8:36:41 PM) Remmon: The stormwind rider is by now almost right on top of you (8:36:52 PM) Birds: What does it contain? (8:36:56 PM) Crowns: Good, countermagic doesn't have much range. :p (8:37:03 PM) Birds: Tell me when it gets within 200'. (8:37:15 PM) Remmon: A few hundred men, it's hard to make out details at any range through it (8:37:56 PM) Birds: "Fly me closer, Silk. I want to hit them with my countermagic." (8:38:22 PM) Crowns: "No! Fly away, pull them away first." (8:38:34 PM) ***Birds flies closer. (8:38:51 PM) Remmon: The stormwind rider is nearly on top of the village, Birds is within 200' (8:39:02 PM) Silk: "You fly yourself closer!" (8:39:12 PM) ***Birds waits and sees whether they land or something. (8:39:27 PM) Remmon: They do indeed land (8:39:43 PM) Crowns: Magma kraken them instead, then. :p (8:39:59 PM) Remmon: When they do, with the stormwind rider no longer obscuring your view, it's plain that these are some 250 mortal soldiers, led by a very familiar figure. (8:40:29 PM) ***Birds gulps. (8:40:31 PM) Crowns: Haaaaax. (8:40:51 PM) ***Birds waits some more, glaring at Violet. (8:41:20 PM) ***Crowns explains to Shield. "That's not a wyld hunt, that's the Silver Prince's handmaiden looking for us." (8:41:26 PM) Shield: "That ain't a Wyld Hu... yeah." (8:41:54 PM) Silk: "We're doomed..." (8:41:56 PM) Crowns: "What beats me is how the hell she not only found us but recruited an army on such short notice." (8:42:00 PM) Remmon: Violet shouts some commands. You notice bows being drawn (8:42:14 PM) Shield: "You want to start killing them soon?" (8:42:33 PM) Silk: "I don't think we /can/" (8:43:07 PM) ***Birds prepares for evasive maneuvers. (8:43:54 PM) ***Shield shouts down. "All right, you're not the Wyld Hunt! Explain yourself." (8:43:55 PM) Birds: "Crowns, I think we want to get rid of her posse." (8:43:55 PM) Remmon: Right, mass combat! (8:44:18 PM) Birds: "A slight inconvenience, but still." (8:44:27 PM) Shield: ((You like your mass combat.)) (8:44:30 PM) Crowns: "I agree. Do we pull them away or magma kraken them here?" (8:45:01 PM) Shield: "Folks are hidden already. Do your magic." (8:45:01 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Join War! (8:45:02 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Join War!": (6 10 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:45:02 PM) Birds: "I'll gladly magma kraken them, but someone needs to protect me from arrows." (8:45:27 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: Join War (8:45:27 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Join War": (2 4 7 2 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:45:34 PM) ***Shield raises a hand. (8:45:43 PM) Shield: ((Metaphorically.)) (8:46:31 PM) Shield: ((I'll raise War to 2 now.)) (8:46:37 PM) Shield: !exalted 4: Join War (8:46:38 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Join War": (2 5 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:46:55 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: Join War (8:46:55 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Join War": (10 5 6 8 5 8 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:47:01 PM) Birds: "Hey, can you swat arrows with that daiklave of yours?" (8:47:01 PM) Silk: "Guys, we should /GO/ " (8:47:15 PM) Shield: "Yeah." (8:47:33 PM) Birds: "Please do that for me." (8:49:16 PM) Shield: "Get me in a position to defend her." (8:49:22 PM) Remmon: Crowns on tick 0, Violet and her friends on Tick 1, Birds on Tick 3, Shield on tick 4 (8:49:29 PM) Silk: !exalted 7: Ahhh we're dead (8:49:30 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Ahhh we're dead": (6 5 8 4 3 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:49:36 PM) ***Crowns wins Join War, flies over to Birds. "Don't worry about me, I can dodge." (8:50:12 PM) Shield: "Why don't you take her steed and start dodging for her?" (8:50:45 PM) Remmon: Violet shouts more commands, pulls out a short powerbow and and takes aim. (8:50:48 PM) Crowns: (I'm not sure what that resolves to.) (8:53:37 PM) Crowns: !man exalted (8:53:54 PM) Crowns: (Dice difficulty repeats successes.) (8:54:07 PM) Crowns: Step 1. Declare offensive charms. (8:54:29 PM) Shield: ((Who's getting shot here exactly?)) (8:54:37 PM) Silk: ((Us.)) (8:54:41 PM) Crowns: (Declare that in Step 0. :P) (8:54:46 PM) Crowns: (Fucking white wolf combat.) (8:54:46 PM) Shield: ((We're all single targets.)) (8:54:54 PM) Remmon: Violet uses a combo. Offensive charms are ravening mouth of archery (Because she can), Archery excellency. (8:54:59 PM) Remmon: Target is Birds (8:55:12 PM) Shield: ((Does Bird have a PD?)) (8:55:14 PM) Shield: *Birds (8:55:48 PM) Birds: Step 2. Declare defense. (8:56:28 PM) Shield: ((Powerbows have poor range. The best defense might be just to get out of it.)) (8:56:29 PM) Birds: Birds uses Flickering Wisp Technique, which perfectly dodges. (8:56:48 PM) Shield: "Impressive. You sure you need that help?" (8:57:04 PM) Remmon: !exalted 17 7 1 7: Violet shoots, her troops shoot with her. (8:57:05 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Violet shoots, her troops shoot with her.": (4 4 3 9 10 5 3 1 8 8 10 4 10 5 10 7 1). Successes (TN 7) +7 = 19. (8:57:10 PM) Birds: "Yes, I can't use that while casting!" (8:57:16 PM) Remmon: Drat, only 19 successes, she misses. (8:57:29 PM) ***Birds has disappeared, let the shot through, then reappeared. (8:57:35 PM) Remmon: The sky turns black with arrows, but Birds somehow manages to miss them all (8:57:58 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, Bird, Crowns. (8:58:04 PM) Shield: "That is a shitload of arrows, I don't think I can block that many. (8:58:20 PM) Remmon: Silk too, it seems (8:58:26 PM) ***Birds delays to Shield's first action. (8:58:38 PM) Crowns: (EDL: Explain how it would help for me to control Birds' agata?) (8:59:06 PM) Shield: ((Apparently it does not.)) (8:59:11 PM) Remmon: (Shield should be on Birds' agata so Crowns has full freedom of motion) (8:59:21 PM) Shield: ((Exactly how far away are we?)) (8:59:21 PM) Birds: (Jump over!) (8:59:28 PM) Remmon: ~150' (8:59:38 PM) Shield: ((Is that charge range in War?)) (8:59:52 PM) Birds: (Apparently.) (8:59:53 PM) Remmon: I'm pretty sure it is. (8:59:55 PM) Crowns: (Yes. Ranges in War are x30-x100.) (9:00:22 PM) Shield: "Crowns, I'm gonna charge them. If you want off, this is your stop." (9:00:41 PM) ***Silk hovers around at the back of the group, bow drawn but not firing yet (9:01:14 PM) Crowns: "Whaat. Good luck." (9:01:15 PM) Shield: ((Hey, I've got a PD. Magma kraken won't stop me.)) (9:01:45 PM) Shield: ((Explain to me how hitting that unit works, please.)) (9:02:11 PM) Crowns: ((So do I climb over to Birds so you can charge by yourself?)) (9:02:11 PM) Remmon: ((You're a solo unit, so it works the same way you would normally fight. They just get big fat bonuses when they try to kill your ass back)) (9:02:18 PM) Crowns: ((Initiate duel!)) (9:02:29 PM) Shield: ((Do I still hit vs mook DV?)) (9:02:39 PM) Shield: ((With big fat bonuses.)) (9:02:39 PM) Remmon: ((No, you hit vs leader DV)) (9:02:54 PM) Crowns: (Armies are a special kind of equipment, it's presumed that the leaders are fighting. White Wolf Mechanics.) (9:03:02 PM) Shield: ((So I guess I'd better initiate duel. How does that work?)) (9:03:19 PM) Crowns: ((Well, first you spend half an hour bickering over the rules. :P)) (9:03:26 PM) Remmon: ((Get into melee first. On the your second action in melee, you make a called shot at the unit's leader)) (9:03:40 PM) Shield: ((Actually, hm. How much of a bonus is outnumbering me 150 to one?)) (9:03:42 PM) Remmon: ((If it hits, you force them into a duel, go into JB and normal ticks until it ends)) (9:04:00 PM) Remmon: ((250 to one. And that's like +5 magnitude, +3 close combat rating)) (9:04:08 PM) Remmon: ((And yes, those are automatic successes)) (9:04:31 PM) Shield: ((So, +3 or +5 or +8?)) (9:04:51 PM) Remmon: ((She gets 7 automatic successes at archery, 8 in melee)) (9:04:57 PM) Remmon: ((Mass combat is deadly)) (9:05:01 PM) Shield: ((Riiight. And her DV is how high?)) (9:05:11 PM) Shield: ((It is.)) (9:05:15 PM) Remmon: ((You don't know. Ask Crowns, he knows she has PDs)) (9:05:40 PM) Crowns: After reading over the rules a bit more I have decided that we should agree with Silk and fly away. :p (9:07:08 PM) Shield: ((Crowns, did you jump off or not?)) (9:07:26 PM) Crowns: (I did.) (9:07:35 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Shield, Birds (9:07:46 PM) ***Shield ka-chaaaaaarge. (9:08:55 PM) Remmon: Right, Step 1) Declare your charm(s) (9:10:02 PM) Shield: ((Do singletons ignore that bit about War capping your abilities?)) (9:10:07 PM) Remmon: ((Nope)) (9:10:24 PM) Shield: ((Oh well. Just 12 base then.)) (9:11:14 PM) Shield: ((One sec.)) (9:11:29 PM) Shield: ((At least he leads from the front.)) (9:12:11 PM) Shield: ((Sorry, I realized I should look up the Dawn anima power. Did it cause people to flee these days?)) (9:13:01 PM) Shield: ((My computer is a bit slow, and I forget which bits were errata'd away and which ones remained.)) (9:13:52 PM) Crowns: (Enemies -1 external fear penalty on attacks, 5wp to ignore. Attacks on you harder to coordinate, nobody cares. +2DV. Immunity to fear.) (9:14:28 PM) ***Shield draws his great shining golden blade, and zooms in to ground level, cutting off heads left and right with deadly charm-enhanced alacrity. (9:14:37 PM) Crowns: (WHITE WOLF EDITING. It says "Finally," lists the immunity to fear, AND THEN LISTS ANOTHER POWER. Enemies checking for rout due to your actions are at -2 external penalty.) (9:14:57 PM) Shield: ((Combo. One sec while I list most of my charms?~)) (9:17:43 PM) Shield: ((Feel free to award stunts and stuff.)) (9:19:28 PM) Shield: ((SAM, SSE (possibly with CAMM), RIEDS, 2M, IWA) (9:20:41 PM) Shield: ((Right.)) (9:20:59 PM) Crowns: (CAMM?) (9:21:12 PM) Shield: ((Cobra And Mongoose Method.)) (9:21:35 PM) Shield: ((Stunt?)) (9:22:05 PM) Remmon: Step 2. Declare defense. Violet uses Wounds Mean Nothing, standing at the front of her army and refusing to let you lay a blow on her troops. Your attacks mean nothing! (9:22:08 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:22:31 PM) Shield: I've got six attacks. (9:23:17 PM) Remmon: Right, go ahead and use them (9:23:20 PM) Shield: ((Oh yeah, I don't need to declare any defenses, do I?)) (9:23:31 PM) Shield: ((It's Wartime, so all reflexives are free to use.)) (9:23:39 PM) Remmon: ((Indeed)) (9:23:49 PM) Shield: So I guess that's just IWA! (9:24:15 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 6: Attacks (9:24:19 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Attacks": (3 2 7 8 10 10 5 1 6 4 8 8 7; 8 8 3 8 3 7 4 9 8 4 5 5 3; 3 9 6 10 7 5 1 5 6 10 3 9 5; 8 2 10 7 4 2 2 2 3 1 6 4 1; 3 8 1 5 10 9 3 9 3 4 4 5 8; 10 8 8 5 8 5 3 7 5 1 10 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 6; 7; 4; 6; 9. (9:24:25 PM) Remmon: WMN, miss, miss, miss, miss, WMN (9:25:23 PM) Shield: ((I have no idea how DV works here and stuff, but presumably you keep track of onslaught and all that if necessary.)) (9:25:53 PM) Remmon: ((Ah, right, Onslaught is evil. That's one extra WMN for the last one)) (9:26:34 PM) Crowns: How can 9 on the first be a hit but 7 on the third (onslaught -2) be a miss? (9:26:37 PM) Remmon: ((I should see about giving Violet something to let her ignore onslaught penalties)) (9:26:59 PM) Shield: ((The problem is, those typically eat motes faster than just using the odd WMN. :p)) (9:27:21 PM) Crowns: (Or they get ineffective and you still have to WMN against the 9 successes.) (9:27:54 PM) ***Birds draws forth underworld essence, blazing with darkness, and begins weaving the Magma Kraken. As Shield distracts Violet and her troops, the summoning is complete and lava spews forth from the ground, scattering the soldiers, grabbing at them with tentacles of molten rock. (9:27:56 PM) Shield: ((Yes! Leading the mote duel.)) (9:28:01 PM) Remmon: ((Blah, my counting bad, too long since this stuff happened)) (9:28:04 PM) Birds: (Speed 5, DV -2 action.) (9:28:16 PM) ***Shield is down 3m 1wp fwiw. (9:29:22 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:29:51 PM) Birds: Affected guys roll DexAth at diff2 or they are prone. (9:29:53 PM) ***Shield should note that he is shining like the sun at this point. (9:30:12 PM) Shield: ((Wait, no. Never mind me.)) (9:30:24 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9: DexAth for the unit (9:30:24 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "DexAth for the unit": (1 5 8 1 5 3 7 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:30:27 PM) ***Birds is blazing like the nega-sun at this point. (9:30:28 PM) Remmon: They don't care (9:30:40 PM) Remmon: Violet is blazing like a nega-sun too (9:30:42 PM) Birds: Then they are attacked by ten tentacles. (9:31:07 PM) Birds: (Attacks at speed 6.) (9:31:17 PM) Shield: ((What kinda pool?)) (9:31:27 PM) Birds: !exalted 8 7 10: TENTACLE RAPE (9:31:28 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "TENTACLE RAPE": (3 10 7 7 3 8 3 5; 3 7 9 2 2 7 5 2; 6 7 2 5 7 8 7 4; 1 9 6 6 5 1 10 9; 2 2 5 3 9 4 4 8; 9 4 5 2 5 3 10 10; 6 8 3 6 4 4 2 8; 7 7 4 8 6 6 7 8; 7 7 7 6 10 1 10 7; 1 8 8 4 10 10 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 3; 4; 4; 2; 5; 2; 5; 8; 8. (9:31:58 PM) Remmon: There's much tentacle involved, but not much rape as the unit has DDV 8 (9:32:28 PM) Shield: ((Research onslaught penalty on that thing.)) (9:33:30 PM) Crowns: (There's a line saying "Directing multiple tentacles does not count as a ﬂ urry.") (9:34:15 PM) Remmon: Right. Who's next? (9:34:24 PM) Remmon: Anybody acting on tick 5, 6 or 7? (9:34:37 PM) Birds: My next is on 9, I think. (9:34:46 PM) Crowns: I have nothing to do at this range. (9:34:51 PM) Crowns: I'm going to sit behind Birds. (9:34:58 PM) Crowns: Ooh! I know something. Defend Other on agatae. (9:35:12 PM) Shield: ((Oops. Yeah, looks like Speed 4 here.)) (9:35:20 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Violet (9:35:41 PM) Remmon: Violet switches from her powerbow to a weapon more suited towards beating Shield into a bloody pulp, her sword. (9:37:13 PM) Remmon: She targets Shield, her unit enveloping him and engaging from all sides before she steps forward and proceeds smacking on him. (9:37:54 PM) Remmon: Comboing, Unfurling Iron Lotus. (9:38:10 PM) ***Shield keeps moving, never letting a man behind himself unless it is be knocked out cold by his hilt. (9:38:35 PM) Remmon: Err, Time Scything Technique, even (9:38:46 PM) Remmon: Unfurling Iron Lotus is for when she's surrounded (9:38:59 PM) Shield: Is that the one that hits all in 3 yards or so? (9:39:12 PM) Remmon: UIL PBA (9:39:17 PM) Shield: Right. (9:39:19 PM) Remmon: TST IWA (9:39:29 PM) Shield: Anyway. Basic flurry of 6? (9:39:54 PM) Remmon: Yup (9:39:57 PM) Remmon: Your defense? (9:40:11 PM) Shield: I don't think mass combat grants you any unexpected attacks unless it's something I haven't read. (9:40:28 PM) Remmon: It doesn't (9:40:32 PM) Shield: Well! Defenses are reflexive, happily. (9:40:54 PM) Shield: ((15 base. War 2, so that drops it by 3. stunt 1.)) (9:41:05 PM) ***Shield is not there. (9:41:11 PM) ***Shield is, however, hitting you. (9:41:21 PM) Shield: ((SSE, then RIEDS)) (9:41:38 PM) Shield: ((Counterattack for every attack you throw at me.)) (9:42:47 PM) Remmon: !exalted 16 7 6 8: Flurry a little (9:42:47 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Flurry a little": (10 6 9 2 2 2 10 4 5 7 10 9 10 10 1 5; 5 2 5 9 4 9 8 6 7 4 9 10 8 4 10 10; 3 1 2 9 2 5 8 4 4 3 9 10 1 9 3 1; 3 6 5 1 9 5 10 2 1 9 9 8 10 10 6 5; 4 1 8 4 4 2 7 2 6 2 6 3 7 5 6 8; 1 8 9 10 8 6 7 6 9 3 1 10 5 2 7 5). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 21; 20; 14; 18; 12; 18. (9:42:59 PM) Shield: ((Gah, I was about to say - Also using CAM.)) (9:43:21 PM) Shield: ((It extends the PD to actionlong against a single weapon, which I believe the big sodding daiklave is.)) (9:44:07 PM) Shield: ((It lasts for one action. Go figure.)) (9:44:16 PM) Remmon: Drat (9:44:29 PM) Birds: (Hey! This is nice! Maybe we can deal with Violet today!) (9:44:44 PM) Shield: !exalted 12 7 6: Counterattacks (9:44:44 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Counterattacks": (9 2 8 1 9 3 4 1 6 5 1 4; 1 1 8 9 5 10 10 10 10 7 1 10; 1 5 10 5 3 5 4 7 6 3 4 7; 1 5 10 2 4 9 9 10 2 3 5 5; 2 8 3 6 3 1 5 4 4 7 9 1; 7 5 6 9 1 9 2 6 3 6 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 13; 4; 6; 3; 3. (9:45:39 PM) Shield: ((I'm down 13m and 1 WP, putting my anima at next-to-highest, I think.)) (9:46:46 PM) Remmon: Miss, WMN, miss, miss, miss, miss (9:47:02 PM) Shield: ((Dang, I thought that 6 would hit due to onslaught.)) (9:47:05 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Shield (9:47:19 PM) Remmon: ((Parry is better than dodge. She couldn't parry last time due to having a bow out)) (9:47:25 PM) Shield: ((Check.)) (9:48:43 PM) Shield: ((Use second Kraken Excellency.)) (9:49:26 PM) Birds: (I'd like to have that. My attack charms consist of Third Martial Arts Excellency.) (9:49:45 PM) Remmon: (And Celestial circle sorcery, Magma kraken) (9:51:10 PM) ***Shield unleashes more glorious solar headchoppery. He wonders why these heads keep growing back, but it's probably something that'll make his real adversary run out of motes. (9:51:41 PM) Shield: ((Isn't that basically how WMN works?)) (9:52:01 PM) Crowns: (Or the head reattaches itself.) (9:52:17 PM) Shield: ((My attack is going to be Iron Whirlwind Attack. Defense?)) (9:53:42 PM) Remmon: Death-Deflecting Technique, Broken Toys Riposte (9:53:55 PM) Shield: ((So, PD and what?)) (9:54:00 PM) Remmon: Counter attack (9:54:11 PM) Shield: ((Right. Another ticklong PD, then.)) (9:54:23 PM) Shield: ((Or actionlong. Whichever it is.)) (9:55:05 PM) Remmon: ((Actionlong)) (9:55:11 PM) Remmon: Now roll it :p (9:55:43 PM) Shield: Stunt? (9:55:50 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:56:39 PM) Shield: ((Have fun paying those 13 motes, btw.)) (9:56:48 PM) Shield: !exalted 13: First attack (9:56:49 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First attack": (4 4 4 8 9 5 7 1 2 10 9 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:56:57 PM) Remmon: What's your weapon's damage modifier? (9:57:39 PM) Shield: ((12L/4.)) (9:57:55 PM) Remmon: Violet pays 13 motes, uses Broken Toys Riposte (9:58:32 PM) Remmon: It flies 5 yards off, interrupting your flurry (9:58:46 PM) ***Shield retrieves it with the rest of his move. (9:58:59 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, Birds (9:59:18 PM) Birds: !exalted 8 7 10: TENTACLE SPAM (9:59:18 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "TENTACLE SPAM": (4 1 10 5 10 10 8 4; 8 5 3 6 1 7 10 6; 3 4 10 3 10 1 8 6; 3 4 5 2 4 6 6 1; 6 1 10 2 6 6 1 9; 7 3 4 5 5 3 5 8; 7 10 6 4 9 6 1 2; 6 6 1 7 7 2 10 6; 3 7 4 7 3 1 4 2; 7 5 2 9 9 10 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 4; 5; 0; 3; 2; 4; 4; 2; 5. (9:59:26 PM) Remmon: Miss a lot (9:59:26 PM) Shield: "Nice trick. What's your name, dead woman?" (10:00:05 PM) Shield: ((I meant Violet.)) (10:00:12 PM) Remmon: "I am the Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth, now stand aside so I may kill the Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood!" (10:00:34 PM) Shield: "You're trespassing on my land, I'm afraid." (10:00:54 PM) Remmon: "Let me slay my enemy and I will tresspass no more." (10:01:47 PM) Shield: ((Lore roll?)) (10:01:53 PM) Shield: ((5.)) (10:02:03 PM) Shield: !exalted 7 (10:02:04 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (6 3 1 5 9 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:03:11 PM) Remmon: Right. Tick 11 then (10:03:30 PM) Shield: ((BRING IT.)) (10:04:13 PM) Remmon: Mundane flurry, 4 attacks vs Shield (10:04:36 PM) Remmon: No offensive charms (10:05:06 PM) Shield: ((Hmm. Let's see. I used IWA but nothing else just now, so I'm on 16,2 spent)) (10:05:56 PM) ***Shield moves at the exact same pace as her blade, with a mocking grin. "Running out of strength, are we?" (10:06:45 PM) Remmon: "Merely conserving it for a more deserving foe." (10:06:48 PM) Shield: ((SSE + CAMM and 4 counterattacks. That's 10 more motes spent.)) (10:07:10 PM) Shield: ((Actionlong PD, actionlong counter.)) (10:07:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12f 7 1 8: Flurry! (10:07:20 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Flurry!": (6 6 8 5 9 5 10 2 10 10 8 6). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 17. (10:07:29 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12f 7 4 8: Flurry! (10:07:30 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Flurry!": (3 1 3 6 10 2 6 6 9 10 7 2; 9 5 8 4 7 3 8 10 8 7 7; 9 9 1 8 9 1 2 1 3 1; 6 6 5 6 1 5 4 10 5). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 14; 17; 12; 10. (10:07:51 PM) Shield: !exalted 12 7 4: Flurries (10:07:51 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Flurries": (1 4 10 4 1 1 1 10 6 2 8 3; 1 8 9 1 3 7 6 8 1 9 7 4; 5 9 3 1 8 5 3 6 9 10 9 2; 7 10 6 2 9 10 5 4 7 7 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 6; 6; 11. (10:08:03 PM) Shield: ((Only one hit, I think.)) (10:08:06 PM) Remmon: Miss, Miss, Miss, WMN (10:09:44 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Shield (10:09:50 PM) Shield: "The rest of y'all can start hitting her any moment now, you know." (10:10:31 PM) Remmon: "I have fought them before, they are too cowardly to act directly against me. Instead they bring in others like yourself to die for them." (10:10:58 PM) Shield: "Oh, if only it had been the Wyld Hunt. This is getting awfully complicated." (10:11:13 PM) Remmon: "Step aside and I shall spare you and your village." (10:11:26 PM) Shield: "'Spare' me? You trying to piss me off?" (10:11:51 PM) Shield: "Let's see you use that trick again. I'm starting to get the hang of it." (10:11:55 PM) ***Birds shouts back to Shield. "If we had anything to meaningfully hit her with, we'd do it!" (10:11:57 PM) Remmon: "No, I seek only to slay the Black Bird Whoses Ashes Turn to Blood." (10:13:28 PM) ***Shield squares his shoulders, and steps forward. He unleashing another barrage of similar proportion, but this time he makes an effort to track where the blade is going the moment she swats it aside to more easily grab it and continue hammering. (10:13:46 PM) Shield: ((Stunt?)) (10:13:51 PM) Shield: ((Also IWA. I never learn.)) (10:14:54 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:15:17 PM) Shield: ((29 spent, 3 wp.)) (10:15:20 PM) Remmon: Flickering Wisp Technique, Foe-Shaming Defense (10:15:49 PM) Shield: ((What's the fluff text on FSD again?)) (10:16:07 PM) Shield: ((Actually, what does it do? I forget.)) (10:16:17 PM) Remmon: Dex + Dodge + Ess counterattack for any dodged attack. Success knocks you prone or stuns you, breaking the flurry (10:16:51 PM) Shield: ((That sounds like it's PDable.)) (10:17:06 PM) Remmon: ((Unblockable)) (10:17:12 PM) Shield: ((Who cares?)) (10:17:19 PM) Remmon: ((You, I hope?)) (10:17:25 PM) Shield: ((My dodge doesn't.)) (10:17:36 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 1: First attack (10:17:36 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First attack": (7 9 6 10 7 2 4 3 3 1 6 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:17:42 PM) Shield: Countering yet? (10:17:46 PM) Remmon: Miss, counter! (10:17:53 PM) Shield: PD, actionlong. (10:18:04 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 1 (10:18:05 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (4 7 10 2 9 2 9 6 8 7 10 6 10 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (10:18:36 PM) Shield: ((My action.)) (10:18:53 PM) Shield: ((At least that's how I think it works. Corrections, anyone?)) (10:19:21 PM) Shield: ((Anyway. Total of 34 motes spent.)) (10:19:34 PM) Shield: ((It's in Glories: TUCS.)) (10:19:40 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 1: Second attack (10:19:41 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Second attack": (9 7 6 8 5 7 6 4 3 2 1 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:20:11 PM) Remmon: No counter (10:20:17 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 4: Rest (10:20:17 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Rest": (10 5 1 3 4 5 6 1 1 5 9 3 5; 5 7 2 9 4 7 6 7 6 10 4 10 8; 3 8 4 4 2 7 6 8 6 5 5 9 9; 5 9 2 8 8 1 10 10 2 1 1 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 9; 5; 9. (10:20:25 PM) Shield: Three hits, I think. (10:20:40 PM) Remmon: FWT, you hit nothing (10:21:00 PM) Shield: So that's FWT on all six attacks? (10:21:03 PM) Remmon: Yes (10:21:17 PM) Shield: Righto. (10:21:43 PM) Shield: ((This is where I start worrying about just how damn big that motepool is.)) (10:22:18 PM) Remmon: ((Too damned big)) (10:22:31 PM) Birds: (We are on stand-by to assist you in getting away.) (10:22:40 PM) Birds: (If necessary.) (10:23:36 PM) Shield: Krakens up next again? (10:24:50 PM) Remmon: ((Krakens are speed 6?)) (10:24:59 PM) Remmon: ((So they started in 4, then 10, then 16)) (10:25:16 PM) Shield: Right, so up with me next, I guess. (10:25:43 PM) Shield: ((You could shoot her! Get lucky and she loses 4m. :p)) (10:26:04 PM) Remmon: Tick 15, Violet (10:26:18 PM) Shield: "Why are you after them, anyway?" (10:26:39 PM) Crowns: (I was trying to explain that when you interrupted. :P) (10:26:44 PM) Remmon: Violet insults Shield's manlyhood, his ability to fight, his persistant stance in defending Birds and the others despite the fact that this will lead to the destruction of his village and anything else she can think of to insult. (10:26:50 PM) Remmon: Roll valour, Shield (10:27:25 PM) Shield: !exalted 5 (10:27:26 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (3 6 6 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:27:44 PM) Remmon: Your morale is not just broken, it's shattered into a billion pieces. You must flee. (10:27:54 PM) Shield: No WP to negate? (10:28:42 PM) Shield: ((Yeah. Lol anima.)) (10:28:43 PM) Crowns: Anima to negate. (10:29:09 PM) Shield: ((I think it's implied what with the fleeing.)) (10:29:34 PM) Remmon: ((Blah, anima does indeed prevent routes. Oh well, more bashing instead)) (10:29:58 PM) Remmon: Two attack flurry vs Shield (10:30:08 PM) Remmon: No charms (10:31:21 PM) ***Shield pointedly keeps the blade exactly two feet away from him at all times. "Walk away." (10:31:55 PM) Remmon: "Let me have the Black Birds Whose Ashes Turn to Blood so she may serve her master or die and I shall leave you in peace." (10:31:58 PM) Shield: ((I'm not sure how actionlongs work. Do I repay its cost now?)) (10:32:25 PM) Remmon: ((You pay its costs when you activate it?)) (10:32:49 PM) Shield: ((Sure. I was just wondering whether the activation on my own turn still holds or not.)) (10:32:58 PM) Remmon: ((Nope, it's a different action now)) (10:33:19 PM) Shield: ((Eh, whatever. Stunt?)) (10:33:32 PM) Remmon: No stunt (10:33:54 PM) Shield: ((And only one capable of doing that with your leadership.)) (10:34:05 PM) Shield: ((I encourage you to do this.)) (10:34:30 PM) Shield: ((I still encourage you to do this.)) (10:35:07 PM) Shield: ((39m spent, 3 wp.)) (10:35:31 PM) Shield: ((I know.)) (10:35:40 PM) Remmon: So, SSE + CAM? (10:35:47 PM) Shield: ((I cannot stunt, I have the dumb.)) (10:36:03 PM) Shield: ((Why bother with counterattacks? I won't hit her with just two.)) (10:36:11 PM) Remmon: Okies (10:36:23 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14f 7 2 8: Melee flurry (10:36:24 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Melee flurry": (10 1 1 4 1 10 10 4 2 6 3 10 9 7; 5 4 2 10 3 9 8 9 5 2 10 6 4). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 18; 15. (10:36:48 PM) Shield: Oh, right. CAM, yes. (10:37:06 PM) ***Crowns writes the stunts for Shield. (10:37:15 PM) Remmon: Tick 16, Shield and tentacles (10:37:15 PM) Shield: PM me. :p (10:37:49 PM) Birds: !exalted 8 7 10: PENTACLE REX (10:37:49 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PENTACLE REX": (9 6 3 9 7 6 5 3; 7 10 2 4 6 1 5 9; 1 9 10 5 9 3 8 8; 7 2 2 10 9 4 2 6; 7 3 1 4 2 2 6 2; 6 1 6 4 10 10 3 8; 2 5 5 3 8 6 9 6; 8 4 6 1 8 6 7 9; 6 2 4 1 8 1 4 5; 7 6 8 1 8 8 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 4; 6; 4; 1; 5; 2; 4; 1; 5. (10:38:06 PM) Remmon: The tentacles flail about ineffectively (10:38:56 PM) ***Shield spears two of the minions on his daiklave, and starts whirling around like a cyclone, the usually calm center instead consumed by the raging flame of his warrior spirit made manifest. (10:40:13 PM) Shield: ((That's IWA. You saw that one coming, I suppose. ) (10:40:29 PM) Remmon: (Yes. Parry defense, WMN for any that get through) (10:40:36 PM) Shield: ((Stunt?)) (10:40:40 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:40:54 PM) Shield: ((42m spent, 4 wp.)) (10:41:08 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 6: DEATH TO THE WORLD (10:41:08 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "DEATH TO THE WORLD": (6 6 1 6 1 6 9 2 9 9 3 6 7; 4 3 3 6 4 6 6 2 5 5 2 6 8; 9 10 1 9 8 1 7 1 2 3 7 8 4; 7 8 5 8 7 4 4 8 3 4 5 7 5; 1 3 2 10 7 6 3 9 3 8 5 2 8; 6 5 3 10 10 1 5 4 8 4 5 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 1; 8; 6; 6; 6. (10:41:14 PM) Shield: ((4 hits.)) (10:41:27 PM) Shield: ((Well. 4 WMNs.)) (10:41:43 PM) Shield: ((Hmm, point. 3 only then.)) (10:41:56 PM) Remmon: Miss, miss, WMN, miss, miss, WMN (10:42:04 PM) Shield: ((She has PDV 10?)) (10:43:04 PM) Shield: ((That's like 8.)) (10:43:53 PM) Remmon: 3 WMNs there (10:45:13 PM) Shield: "Look, I'm just fighting here because you shot at us and your army is on my land. Give me the chance to talk to these fellas, and maybe we'll meet again, maybe not." (10:46:01 PM) Remmon: "You may try to convince them to give up the Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn to Blood. If she comes willingly, she shall not be harmed." (10:46:28 PM) Shield: "Right now I'm kinda concentrating on something else, I don't think I'm much good for convincing anyone." (10:46:45 PM) ***Shield calls up "Hey Birds! You wanna surrender?" (10:46:52 PM) Birds: "No way!" (10:46:54 PM) Remmon: "If you wish to talk, I shall give you the chance to do so." (10:46:57 PM) Shield: "Told you." (10:48:18 PM) Crowns: "Birds, should I drop in and help a bit?" (10:48:20 PM) Remmon: "If they agree to talk, I shall halt this attack." (10:48:51 PM) Shield: ((AOOGA AOOOGA UMI WARNING AOOGA.)) (10:48:54 PM) Birds: "If you think you can, go for it. My tentacles are having little effect, but I think Violet is running low on essence." (10:50:14 PM) Shield: "How about you clear off for a couple of hours and I'll talk to them?" (10:50:32 PM) Remmon: "I can retreat to the edge of the village, but no further." (10:50:32 PM) Birds: "I'll air-drop you." (10:50:40 PM) Crowns: (Is Silk doing anything? Maybe using that bow?) (10:51:27 PM) ***Birds commands the agata to teleport close by Shield, at a height low enough for Crowns to jump down safely. (10:51:43 PM) Birds: *move closy by (10:51:44 PM) Shield: ((It looks cooler.)) (10:51:45 PM) Crowns: Screw teleport, we have movement. (10:52:53 PM) Shield: "Start moving." (10:53:11 PM) Crowns: "Stay within about twenty yards so I can jump back if there's too much trouble." (10:53:18 PM) Remmon: Violet yells something in Old Realm, her troops start to fall back (10:53:27 PM) Remmon: End of mass combat? (10:53:49 PM) Shield: I guess. (10:54:13 PM) ***Birds flies close by. (10:54:24 PM) Remmon: Violet falls back with her troops (10:54:42 PM) ***Shield keeps an eye on her, to see she's not drinking the blood of his people or something. (10:54:57 PM) Remmon: She isn't, your people are all safely in shelters (10:55:23 PM) Shield: "Right. You were saying, before we were rudely interrupted?" (10:55:36 PM) ***Crowns sits with Birds about twenty yards up. (10:55:41 PM) Remmon: Occult + Perception, anyone? (10:55:41 PM) Birds: "How are you holding up?" (10:56:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 8 7 1 1: PerOcc+1wp (10:56:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerOcc+1wp": (3 2 2 2 2 6 1 7). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 2. (10:56:09 PM) Shield: !exalted 5: I guess (10:56:09 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "I guess": (4 4 9 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:56:12 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5 (10:56:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 10 8 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:57:07 PM) Remmon: Crowns feels a cold wind passing by for a moment, then it's gone. From your training you remember that this a tell tale sign associated with incorporeal beings. Of course it could just be a cold wind. (10:57:35 PM) Crowns: "...and send the ghosts back too." (10:57:41 PM) Shield: "Crowns, do you have supreme defenses?" (10:57:52 PM) Crowns: "Naturally." (10:57:57 PM) Remmon: "One shall stay to ensure you do not flee." (10:58:29 PM) Birds: "Not even an army can ensure that." (10:58:47 PM) Shield: ((Magma kraken is still hanging around, I guess?)) (10:58:48 PM) Remmon: "I'm certain I can move faster, given a timely warning." (10:59:19 PM) Shield: ((Until motes are uncommitted?)) (10:59:28 PM) Shield: *shrug* (10:59:39 PM) Crowns: (One scene?) (10:59:45 PM) Remmon: (Yup) (10:59:53 PM) Remmon: The tentacles start to rapidly harden into obsidian (11:00:07 PM) Remmon: If you want to make any statues with them, you should act quickly :p (11:00:47 PM) ***Birds makes them into statue of a hand displaying a rude gesture. (11:01:23 PM) Shield: "Oh, I love that. I should get you as my architect when I get a bit further with this project." (11:01:57 PM) ***Birds giggles. (11:02:11 PM) Shield: "Anyway. You were about to finish the story?" (11:02:37 PM) Shield: ((And yes, Remmon, if she does something suspicious like eat motes I want to know.)) (11:02:58 PM) Remmon: ((You made her retreat far enough that you wouldn't be able to see :p)) (11:03:05 PM) Remmon: ((Unless you want to move closer)) (11:03:08 PM) Shield: ((Then I go closer.)) (11:03:16 PM) Crowns: "Not much point now that you've seen Violet over there - basically, she's been chasing us, killed one of our companions, brought armies of undead with her, is probably converting her army as we speak, et cetera." (11:03:30 PM) Shield: ((Also, Awareness 5 Perception 5 stretches the limits of what you can and can't see.)) (11:03:51 PM) Birds: "We believe she also destroyed Kether Rock." (11:03:54 PM) Shield: "Converting?" (11:04:00 PM) Remmon: She seems to be meeting with a number of troops that look like they shouldn't be alive. Probably ghosts. (11:04:23 PM) ***Crowns follows Shield slightly closer. (11:04:43 PM) Crowns: "Ghosts. We can kill her, drive her off, or flee. Not much in the way of other options." (11:04:43 PM) Shield: !exalted 7: Kether Rock wut. (11:04:43 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Kether Rock wut.": (7 5 6 8 4 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:04:55 PM) Remmon: You've no idea, Shield (11:05:21 PM) Shield: "You want to kill her now?" (11:05:22 PM) Remmon: She seems to be getting into an argument with some of her mortal troops. They're doing a lot of gesturing (11:06:08 PM) Birds: "That might solve the problem. It's a bit if, however." (11:07:19 PM) Birds: "There's a chance that slaying her will only delay her. And the Silver Prince might send another minion against us." (11:07:31 PM) ***Shield keeps his voice low enough that you'd need military-grade charms to hear him from the army. "Actually, I'm gonna make you a deal. I help you kill her, and you'll help me with my project, which I'll explain later when we have time for that." (11:07:39 PM) Remmon: Violet calmly steps over to some of the troops who were argueing with here and quite suddenly three of them are dead on the ground (11:07:41 PM) Crowns: "Certainly." (11:08:06 PM) Shield: "Right. Back to back, then, Crowns. Come on." (11:08:08 PM) Remmon: The remainder quickly fall into a deep bow (11:08:15 PM) ***Birds nods in agreement. (11:08:27 PM) ***Shield charges Violet, giant golden blade drawn. (11:08:43 PM) ***Shield turns on mass combat time, possibly, so he can charge more. :p (11:08:51 PM) Remmon: Violet turns around as you start moving, her weapon already drawn. (11:08:57 PM) Remmon: Mass combat! Join War! (11:09:05 PM) Shield: !exalted 9: VALOR Channel. (11:09:06 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "VALOR Channel.": (1 2 5 8 3 6 5 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (11:09:14 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: JW! (11:09:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JW!": (8 7 10 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (11:09:34 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: CONVICTION channel. (11:09:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "CONVICTION channel.": (7 2 10 6 4 8 1 3 3 3 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (11:09:54 PM) ***Shield sadfaces. (11:09:54 PM) ***Birds declines to roll. (11:09:57 PM) ***Crowns flies in and airdrops. (11:10:03 PM) Crowns: "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" (11:10:09 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Crowns (11:11:13 PM) Shield: ((Can't he use my WAR?)) (11:11:24 PM) Shield: ((I declare myself commander of our side.)) (11:11:24 PM) Crowns: ((I'd have to join your unit. Which is probably a good idea anyway.)) (11:12:24 PM) Crowns: Merge unit, assume some rules, WP to succeed on whatever the roll has to be. :p (11:12:39 PM) Remmon: You can start as a single unit, no merging neither (11:12:42 PM) Remmon: *needed (11:12:56 PM) Crowns: Oh good. (11:13:19 PM) Shield: ((Yay, forty more motes for PDs. )) (11:13:59 PM) Shield: ((The MAGMA KRAKEN joins my unit.)) (11:14:02 PM) ***Birds joins the unit too! "Here goes nothing!" (11:14:51 PM) Remmon: ((What magma kraken?)) (11:14:55 PM) ***Crowns THROWS DICE AT STUFF. (11:15:23 PM) ***Remmon changes the init order appropriately (11:15:41 PM) Shield: ((Everybody is at sadface init then?)) (11:15:52 PM) Remmon: This means Crowns doesn't Join War, so Violet starts at Tick 0 (11:16:05 PM) Shield: And I'm on Tick 3, right? (11:16:09 PM) Remmon: Yes (11:16:14 PM) Remmon: Along with your special characters (11:16:17 PM) Shield: Sure. Go. (11:16:44 PM) Shield: How many motes are you guys left at approximately? (11:16:57 PM) Birds: 13 personal. (11:16:57 PM) Remmon: Violet is not in the least surprised when you start your attack. Quite the opposite, her troops are entirely ready for you and charge in unison when you start your attack. (11:17:06 PM) Remmon: Step 1. No charms. (11:17:12 PM) Remmon: Step 2? (11:17:28 PM) Shield: What's your attack? Big damn daiklave? (11:17:38 PM) Crowns: 52 total. (11:17:44 PM) Remmon: ((Normal Daiklave, actually)) (11:18:10 PM) Shield: Wanna PD, Crowns? (11:18:38 PM) Crowns: No, you. You're wearing me, you PD. (11:18:44 PM) Shield: ((Ah, got it.)) (11:19:14 PM) Birds: (We can swap out who gets to be the commander.) (11:19:29 PM) Remmon: (Yes, but then you have to use their War to cap your abilities) (11:19:43 PM) Birds: (Better than losing the commander.) (11:20:13 PM) ***Shield dodges and weaves with essence-enhanced speed, at turns ending up behind Violet, looking for his opportunity to smash her in the noggin. (11:20:28 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Shield (11:20:48 PM) Shield: SSE + upgrade. How many attacks are heading my way? (11:21:00 PM) Remmon: Normal flurry, 2 attacks (11:21:26 PM) Shield: ((45, 4) (11:22:02 PM) ***Birds just keeps the mooks from bothering the other two too much. (11:22:14 PM) Shield: ((Lolwhat. You mean we should like have you defend, then have me attack?)) (11:22:22 PM) Crowns: ((Something like that.)) (11:22:32 PM) Shield: ((Is there a roll needed for that? I'm terrible at rolls.)) (11:22:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14f 7 2 8: Smash! (11:22:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Smash!": (9 2 5 10 2 5 8 6 8 1 6 7 5 4; 1 10 8 7 1 6 5 9 10 3 7 2 1). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 14; 16. (11:22:42 PM) Crowns: (If White Wolf wants to write ridiculous systems and Remmon wants to use them, we will play along and do silly things.) (11:22:43 PM) Remmon: I blah at SSE (11:23:18 PM) Shield: ((Is a formation change a full round?)) (11:23:51 PM) Remmon: ((Formation change is speed 5, I'll say swapping commanders is Speed 3, DV 0. Cha+war Diff mag)) (11:24:45 PM) Remmon: Anyways, Tick 3, your turn. (11:25:10 PM) ***Crowns has still shown no sign of anima flare, giant artifacts, or any supernatural abilities. Dodging through Violet's army with preternatural stealth, he lashes out with his hook sword. (11:25:17 PM) ***Shield flies toward Violet, disemboweling mooks, pelting her with body parts so she's distracted when the string of blows comes her way. (11:25:50 PM) Shield: ((I dunno. Using the environment to your advantage or something. :p)) (11:26:15 PM) Shield: ((IWA. Defense?)) (11:26:25 PM) Shield: ((Also stunt?)) (11:26:32 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 for both (11:27:10 PM) Remmon: Parry, BTR vs Crowns, WMN for any that get through from both (11:27:45 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13: Hook sword! (11:27:45 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Hook sword!": (8 4 6 7 9 4 4 7 3 6 9 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (11:27:54 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 6: Right. (11:27:54 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Right.": (5 7 9 1 7 9 1 10 2 1 8 5 10; 4 9 1 1 10 2 7 2 5 1 2 2 4; 8 7 3 10 10 3 5 4 7 2 3 5 4; 10 7 10 2 1 3 6 7 4 6 3 3 7; 9 10 3 3 7 6 2 1 1 8 7 8 4; 4 2 2 7 9 10 5 8 10 4 3 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 4; 7; 7; 7; 9. (11:28:11 PM) Crowns: It's okay, I have another! :p (11:28:15 PM) Remmon: Crowns is parried, what's the damage rating on that sword? (11:28:21 PM) Crowns: +4L (11:28:42 PM) Remmon: Violet spends 5 motes, your hook sword decides it doesn't want to fight any more and disintegrates (11:29:01 PM) Remmon: Shield, miss, miss, miss, WMN, WMN, WMN (11:29:05 PM) Shield: "Birds, we need more weapons. Give him a spare if you've got one." (11:29:16 PM) Remmon: And there go all the motes she'd just gained (11:29:18 PM) Crowns: "I've got a spare. And some knives." (11:29:33 PM) Shield: "Jolly good." (11:30:28 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Violet (11:31:16 PM) Shield: ((Question. How many ticks have we fought for now, approximately?)) (11:31:51 PM) Remmon: Violet brings her daiklave back around, shattering Crown's hook sword on contact before going on to slap Shield's blade aside several times and switching to the offense, bringing her blade down on Shield. (11:31:58 PM) Remmon: ((Err... 20ish now)) (11:32:10 PM) Remmon: No charms, your defense? (11:32:13 PM) Shield: ((I'm just asking because I have enough mote regen to regenerate appreciably in long ticks. :p)) (11:32:15 PM) Remmon: 2 attack flurry, btw (11:33:03 PM) ***Shield ducks before the attack even begins, leaving the ground cut and scarred in all the places Shield isn't. (11:33:16 PM) Crowns: Stunt more backflips. (11:33:42 PM) Shield: ((Assume I'd like to know stunt unless otherwise noted. :)) (11:33:51 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (11:34:01 PM) Shield: Also, 5m for pd. (11:34:21 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14f 7 2 8: Hitting without PD is easy (11:34:22 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hitting without PD is easy": (1 6 1 8 1 3 4 9 10 10 2 1 2 1; 5 2 7 4 6 2 1 3 7 9 8 10 2). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 14; 14. (11:34:34 PM) Shield: If you cheat, yes. (11:34:41 PM) Remmon: Cheaters prosper (11:35:03 PM) Shield: No arguments there. 51 down. (11:35:13 PM) Crowns: (speed 5?) (11:35:22 PM) Shield: Actually, I regenerate 8 / hour when active, so more like 49 down by now. (11:35:36 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Shield (11:37:26 PM) ***Shield sails through the crowd, majestic slices carving a wide swathe of death for him, as he marches up again to Violet. Thunderous blows rain down on her, promising murder with every slice. (11:37:45 PM) Shield: ((I swear, I will use a thesaurus soon.)) (11:37:57 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (11:37:59 PM) Birds: (STEELY THEWS.) (11:38:10 PM) Crowns: (Lithe noses.) (11:38:29 PM) Shield: ((Flurry of doom. 52 down.)) (11:38:42 PM) Shield: !exalted 13 7 6: Flurry Co (11:38:42 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Flurry Co": (1 1 10 9 10 5 9 3 8 8 1 9 6; 1 2 1 10 3 1 7 7 7 10 9 8 5; 6 6 3 2 2 7 3 8 4 8 9 5 5; 6 1 8 9 1 6 9 8 8 8 6 10 5; 8 10 3 10 6 1 8 3 9 3 3 10 7; 10 2 2 9 10 9 6 5 2 9 4 10 2). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 9; 4; 8; 10; 9. (11:39:07 PM) Remmon: Miss, WMN, miss, WMN, WMN, WMN. (11:39:19 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Violet and Crowns (11:39:22 PM) Shield: ((Just checking...) (11:39:28 PM) ***Crowns pulls back to Shield's side, leaving Violet's soldiers mildly confused as to what just happened, draws another hook sword, backflips over Shield and attacks again in a sudden burst of blinding light as his anima flares, revealing a humanoid figure full of light and menace, descending from above. (Draw other sword, flurry attack, 8m first MA excellency) (11:39:33 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:39:42 PM) Shield: 6 down now. (11:40:06 PM) Crowns: !exalted 19 (11:40:06 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 3 9 8 9 1 1 2 1 8 6 8 2 4 3 7 3 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (11:40:09 PM) Remmon: Parry, BTR (11:40:22 PM) Remmon: 5 motes, Crowns' weapon goes bye bye again (11:40:35 PM) Shield: ((Brb, I need a bit of food to keep going with the adjectives. 5 mins, please?)) (11:45:04 PM) ***Shield has internalized the principle that the Solar who does not wish to be hit, is not. He holds perfectly still, letting her attacks rain down on him, but at the moment of impact there is a flicker, always a flicker, and the sword seems to the casual observer to pass through him. (11:45:51 PM) Remmon: stunt 2 (11:46:21 PM) Remmon: Flurry 2, no charms (11:46:33 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14f 7 2 8: Hax! (11:46:33 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hax!": (6 7 10 3 5 4 3 4 6 9 10 7 6 10; 3 7 1 2 4 6 8 2 9 2 1 3 4). Successes (TN 7) +8 = 17; 11. (11:46:33 PM) Shield: ((Tough choice. I'll go with the motes. 53 down.)) (11:47:21 PM) Shield: ((Don't worry. Still going strong.)) (11:47:22 PM) Remmon: Additionally, Violet and her unit start to move into the village (11:47:58 PM) Remmon: Tick 11, Shield (11:49:00 PM) Shield: ((Srsly, any chance of just ending here? I'm getting pretty tired.)) (11:49:12 PM) Remmon: ((We'll end shortly)) (11:49:21 PM) Birds: (Mote pools are just about exhausted.) (11:49:26 PM) Crowns: (Mine's not!) (11:49:29 PM) Birds: (Let's drive this one to the end!) (11:49:32 PM) Crowns: (I have a flurrybreaker, too!) (11:49:43 PM) Birds: (Violet's is!) (11:51:51 PM) ***Shield realizes that Violet is immortal as long as she has strength left. Shifting his grip on his enormous blade, he swings it now sideways. His goal? Not to cut, but to drive her into the very earth to be paralyzed and suffocate even if she resists having her head crushed. (11:52:19 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:52:56 PM) Shield: ((It's still cool. :p)) (11:53:00 PM) Shield: IWA. 7w, 54 m down. (11:53:10 PM) Remmon: WMN (11:53:23 PM) Shield: 53, I should say. We've been through a couple of ticks again. (11:53:48 PM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 6: Hopefully, the last ones tonight. (11:53:49 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Hopefully, the last ones tonight.": (9 9 1 1 5 5 1 10 2 9 6 4 9 2 1; 7 6 9 2 3 4 5 4 7 5 5 7 3 1 2; 3 6 10 10 5 10 9 2 7 5 10 2 4 7 10; 2 1 5 3 6 9 5 2 6 2 8 6 6 7 9; 1 9 1 5 2 9 5 3 3 10 7 6 8 2 10; 3 4 5 2 9 8 1 9 8 7 10 10 3 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 4; 13; 4; 8; 10. (11:54:10 PM) Remmon: Miss, Miss, WMN, Miss, WMN, WMN (11:54:20 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Violet (11:55:04 PM) Remmon: You notice the flicker of fire as Violet's troops start to set fires all around the area, while Violet seems to pause fighting for a few brief seconds as her troops keep you occupied. (11:55:07 PM) Shield: ((Any success with the byproduct?)) (11:55:17 PM) Shield: ((Never mind, carry on.)) (11:55:58 PM) ComradeBear left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (11:56:09 PM) Remmon: Suddenly you find yourself standing in the middle of a hurricane as the fires nearby grow. Violet retreats at 100mp/h, taking most of her unit with her. (11:57:08 PM) Birds: Wait a moment. (11:57:25 PM) Crowns: That's a speed 5 action. Stab her while she casts! (11:57:29 PM) Shield: Shaping takes one full action, no? No free movement there. (11:57:55 PM) Shield: Apart from the obvious minor movement all of us are doing. (11:58:29 PM) Remmon: Hmm, doesn't finish until the last tick does it? (11:58:41 PM) Remmon: So that's Crowns, tick 13 (11:59:12 PM) Shield: ((Here's hoping she doesn't have the motes left after starting to shape. :) )) (11:59:21 PM) Crowns: ((Motes? She's casting. No charms.)) (11:59:41 PM) Crowns: At a distance, as a silhouette, or in a drawing, Crowns might be taken for a ghost. But he is not: though indistinct, he is blindingly to look upon rather than hidden; and though drawn white, he is burning bright rather than wan and pale. Bright fire flickers around brighter white light at the center as he recovers from his previous assault. Drawing a knife and attacking, (11:59:41 PM) Crowns: he makes a stab at Violet in passing, trying to wound rather than kill, but moving with such speed and so hard to catch a glimpse of that his attack would nonetheless be deadly to mortals. Leaving the knife in the wound, he moves on, and returns to Shield's side. (10 motes first MA excellency) (11:59:51 PM) ***Silk begins using the Agata to find and ferry out civilians from the fires (12:00:14 AM) Remmon: Stunt 3! (12:00:41 AM) Crowns: !exalted 21 (12:00:41 AM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 8 4 10 2 4 5 6 7 9 9 6 10 2 1 9 8 1 8 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (12:00:46 AM) Remmon: Hit by 5! (12:00:56 AM) Crowns: Presumably she has at least 5L soak, so I ping. (12:01:03 AM) Remmon: She does indeed (12:01:06 AM) Crowns: !exalted 3L (12:01:06 AM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (12:01:27 AM) Remmon: You strike a devastating blow indeed, injuring a few of her troops but failing to actually kill any :p (12:01:45 AM) Crowns: Haaaaate dicebot (12:01:45 AM) Remmon: Tick 15, Shield (12:03:13 AM) Crowns: (Called shot to a duel! :p) (12:03:55 AM) Shield: ((Question. Can I kill multiple magnitudes with one attack?)) (12:04:02 AM) Birds: (YES!) (12:04:11 AM) Remmon: Yes you can (12:04:22 AM) Birds: (But it's likely better to spam attacks anyway, since you have huge damage on them.) (12:04:30 AM) Remmon: With the right War charms, you can destroy entire magnitude 4 or 5 units in a single go (12:05:32 AM) ***Shield advances on her like the god-kings his soul is descended from, kicking aside the poor soldiers who would try to block him from bringing an end to his enemy. He raises his blade to the sun in a salute to the all-father, and then brings it down in a series of flashes on Violet. (12:05:40 AM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (12:05:59 AM) Shield: ((Right. So quickly: Should I try for called shot or just kill her army?)) (12:06:09 AM) Remmon: Kill the army (12:06:42 AM) Shield: ((Kill the army it is.)) (12:07:05 AM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 1: First attack. And I'm down 58,8. (12:07:05 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First attack. And I'm down 58,8.": (2 3 1 7 6 3 5 8 9 10 8 10 3 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (12:07:34 AM) Shield: Is that a miss or a hit? (12:08:05 AM) Birds: A hit, I think, by one. (12:08:08 AM) Remmon: Hit by 1 (12:08:15 AM) Remmon: Soak 16L (12:08:24 AM) Shield: P tag. (12:08:51 AM) Remmon: 10L (12:09:24 AM) Shield: Activating 1 weapon, 2 blows for 1 mote. (12:09:51 AM) Shield: My raw damage is 18L. (12:09:59 AM) Remmon: That's a step 1 reflexive (12:10:02 AM) Shield: Unless stunts add to damage too. (12:10:04 AM) Remmon: You should have announced it before rolling (12:10:20 AM) Shield: Huh, you're right. Never mind on that one then. I'll use it on the next attack. (12:10:25 AM) Remmon: Also, it doesn't help at all in magical flurries... (12:10:48 AM) Shield: Uh, where does it say that? (12:10:55 AM) Remmon: Magical flurries ignore rate (12:11:04 AM) Shield: Post-Errata. (12:11:08 AM) Shield: It doubles damage. (12:11:16 AM) Shield: Yeah. (12:11:33 AM) Shield: Yeah, it's still step 1. (12:11:35 AM) Shield: No problem! (12:11:47 AM) Shield: Stunts don't add to damage, right? (12:11:57 AM) Crowns: No. (12:12:00 AM) Remmon: They don't add directly to damage no (12:12:03 AM) Crowns: (But hit-by can increase damage.) (12:12:07 AM) Shield: I guess that's 8L then. (12:12:18 AM) Shield: !exalted 8l (12:12:18 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled (3 8 4 7 2 9 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (12:12:30 AM) ***Remmon fills in 4 boxes of damage, -1s (12:12:36 AM) Shield: So 1 less DV. (12:12:41 AM) Remmon: Yes (12:12:55 AM) Shield: I won't use it just yet. (12:13:02 AM) Shield: It costs 3m, and I'm pretty low. :) (12:13:12 AM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 1: Second attack (12:13:12 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Second attack": (3 5 2 1 10 6 8 6 6 7 6 1 4 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (12:13:29 AM) Remmon: Miss (12:13:38 AM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 1: Third attack (12:13:38 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Third attack": (5 4 6 3 7 2 1 10 10 4 1 5 7 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (12:13:43 AM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (12:13:49 AM) Crowns: (Stunt every attack!) (12:13:51 AM) Shield: 20L raw. (12:14:00 AM) Shield: ((I don't think it works that way.)) (12:14:05 AM) Shield: !exalted 10L: Damage (12:14:06 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (1 1 3 4 4 7 4 1 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (12:14:19 AM) ***Remmon ticks off 2 more -1s (12:14:38 AM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 1: Fourth attack (12:14:38 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Fourth attack": (1 1 3 9 1 1 7 4 8 6 3 10 4 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (12:14:44 AM) Shield: Also hit by 3, I think. (12:14:57 AM) Remmon: Yes (12:15:03 AM) Shield: !exalted 10L: Damaaaaage (12:15:03 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damaaaaage": (3 10 2 6 4 4 3 5 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (12:15:27 AM) ***Remmon starts with -2s (12:16:04 AM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 1: Fifth attack, still no reflexives (12:16:04 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Fifth attack, still no reflexives": (5 1 4 3 8 2 2 7 10 6 8 7 1 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (12:16:10 AM) Shield: Hit by 5, right? (12:16:18 AM) Shield: Onslaught, additional penalty. (12:16:37 AM) Remmon: Yes (12:16:50 AM) Shield: !exalted 12L: Right. Let's see our first rout check. (12:16:51 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Right. Let's see our first rout check.": (1 6 5 6 8 5 7 5 1 6 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (12:16:55 AM) Shield: Or not. (12:17:12 AM) Remmon: Still -2s (12:18:24 AM) Shield: !exalted 15 7 1: Last attack, double trouble. 61 m, 8 wp down. (12:18:25 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Last attack, double trouble. 61 m, 8 wp down.": (8 4 4 3 2 8 7 10 4 1 4 5 4 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (12:18:49 AM) Remmon: Hit by 6 (12:19:07 AM) Shield: !exalted 13: First hit by 6 (12:19:07 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First hit by 6": (7 6 3 9 4 6 1 9 10 10 2 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (12:19:19 AM) Remmon: Wrap around, back into -1s (12:19:27 AM) Shield: ((Yes, it works this way. Not doubling exactly, just doing it twice.)) (12:19:38 AM) Shield: Do peoples check for rout following this? (12:19:52 AM) Shield: !exalted 13: Second hit by 6 (12:19:52 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Second hit by 6": (8 6 4 8 5 7 2 2 10 2 10 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (12:19:56 AM) Birds: (And at a penalty for your anima.) (12:20:00 AM) Shield: Oops. Actually, those should be L. (12:20:11 AM) Shield: !exalted 13L: First hit by 6 RETCON (12:20:12 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First hit by 6 RETCON": (1 7 1 4 6 10 3 7 10 3 1 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (12:20:17 AM) Remmon: Nope, no checking for route (12:20:27 AM) Shield: !exalted 13L: Ditto for second one (12:20:27 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Ditto for second one": (5 10 2 1 6 3 5 6 1 8 7 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (12:20:31 AM) Remmon: -e, even (12:21:20 AM) Shield: ((I must construct additional Presence charms.)) (12:21:56 AM) Remmon: Right, you've managed to reduce Violet's unit to magnitude 4. (12:22:14 AM) Remmon: Violet finishes casting and flies off (12:22:27 AM) Crowns: (A wing is mag 4?) (12:22:31 AM) Shield: Birds, do you have countermagic left? (12:22:33 AM) Crowns: (3 is a talon.) (12:22:44 AM) Remmon: (Mag 3, indeed) (12:23:04 AM) Shield: ((No. I figure if you did have it, you'd use it. :))) (12:23:15 AM) Birds: (I can have it in an action or two.) (12:23:17 AM) Shield: ((So bit of a stupid question, really.)) (12:24:20 AM) Crowns: (Drink blood, acquire countermagic. :p) (12:24:28 AM) Shield: ((I probably should have targeted her after all. )) (12:24:30 AM) Birds: "Crowns, I need your blood." (12:24:38 AM) Crowns: "...okay?" (12:24:54 AM) ***Crowns figures Birds knows what she's doing, stands around. (12:25:02 AM) ***Birds draws closer to Crowns, and embraces him, biting into his neck. (12:25:22 AM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 -1: BLOOD (12:25:22 AM) PainBot: Birds rolled "BLOOD": (5 2 8 7 7 6 1 4 9 4). Successes (TN 7) -1 = 3. (12:25:29 AM) ***Crowns indicates for the agata to heal him ongoingly. (12:25:49 AM) Crowns: *sesseljae (12:25:53 AM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 -1: MORE BLOOD (12:25:53 AM) PainBot: Birds rolled "MORE BLOOD": (8 8 6 1 10 5 3 6 7 8). Successes (TN 7) -1 = 5. (12:26:27 AM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 -1: EVEN MORE (12:26:28 AM) PainBot: Birds rolled "EVEN MORE": (4 9 4 4 3 6 7 6 8 8). Successes (TN 7) -1 = 3. (12:26:50 AM) Crowns: (Damage is capped at Stamina per bite. This is a nice safety catch both against accidental death and staying within Agata healing limits.) (12:26:54 AM) Shield: ((Are we going to chase after her?)) (12:27:03 AM) ***Birds ceases, and calls down her agata. "We have to catch her! The demons can teleport, it should be simple enough!" (12:27:20 AM) Crowns: "Ooog." (12:27:37 AM) ***Shield mounts up. "Got it." (12:27:39 AM) Birds: "I can dismantle her spell." (12:27:44 AM) ***Crowns feels woozy for a moment, climbs up with Shield. (12:27:54 AM) Silk: "... So we're going /after/ her" (12:28:04 AM) ***Birds flies up, looks for signs of Violet. "Yes!" (12:28:26 AM) Silk: "Why?" (12:28:34 AM) Crowns: "She was retreating. That means the advantage is to us." (12:28:36 AM) Remmon: Birds, you see a few yards of trashed trees and destroyed underbrush, but no sign of the stormwind rider's current position. She must have dismissed it? (12:29:07 AM) Silk: "Oh yes, because she only outnumbers us by many times" (12:29:11 AM) ***Shield looks around. (12:29:17 AM) Birds: "Damn! She dismissed the spell!" (12:29:19 AM) Shield: !exalted 10: PerAwa, it's what I do. (12:29:19 AM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAwa, it's what I do.": (9 7 6 2 2 8 7 10 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (12:29:21 AM) Crowns: "We destroyed about half her army so far." (12:29:38 AM) Silk: "Which means there's still half an army to get through." (12:29:42 AM) Birds: "Finding an army that big shouldn't pose a problem." (12:29:47 AM) ***Birds joins the search. (12:29:47 AM) Remmon: Shield, it looks like they're moving on foot. They're surprisingly good at doing so unnoticed (12:30:03 AM) ***Birds lowers altitude. (12:30:20 AM) Crowns: "Wait a moment. Shield, did you recognize her /troops/ at all?" (12:30:37 AM) Shield: ((Uh, did I?)) (12:30:45 AM) Crowns: "Do they look like the sort to mutiny or desert under any conditions at all?" (12:31:03 AM) Remmon: (You didn't recognise her troops, no) (12:31:10 AM) ***Birds flies to the point where the underbrush signs of SR end, inspects the site for tracks. (12:31:47 AM) Remmon: Birds, strangely enough the tracks seem to go in all directions (12:32:04 AM) Remmon: It looks like the unit landed here and scattered (12:32:42 AM) Birds: "MOTHERFUCKERS!" (12:33:33 AM) Shield: "That would be kinda hot. But yeah, looks like they're gone." (12:34:15 AM) ***Birds jumps down and punches a tree in half out of sheer frustration. (12:34:49 AM) ***Shield feels kinda exhausted now, flicks the ichor off his sword and sheathes it. (12:34:58 AM) Crowns: "Better luck next time?" (12:35:14 AM) Shield: "Did we lose the ghosts, by the way?" (12:35:30 AM) Crowns: "It's a little hard to tell from here." (12:35:46 AM) ***Birds calms down eventually. (12:36:13 AM) Shield: I don't suppose you know that spell? (12:36:32 AM) Shield: "The one she used to ferry troops around." (12:36:41 AM) Birds: "Yes. I do." (12:37:12 AM) Shield: "You think you could lose the trackers by using it now?" (12:38:00 AM) Birds: "She's tracking us using magic. No other method is sufficient for the speed and accuracy of her deductions as to our whereabouts." (12:38:01 AM) Shield: "She's on the run, somewhere far enough that her anima isn't showing to my eyes, so chances are she's gone a fair bit off." (12:38:49 AM) Shield: "Ah, magic. Yeah, that sucks." (12:39:06 AM) Shield: "Shame we didn't kill her. She'll probably be back." (12:39:19 AM) Birds: "You can bet on this." (12:39:21 AM) Silk: ... (12:39:27 AM) Silk: "Sorry about your village" (12:40:11 AM) Shield: "No worries, you're picking up the tab, I'm sure. By which I mean you'll start flying us on that spell until we all recover and can reconsider how to beat her to a pulp." (12:40:33 AM) Crowns: “Sorry I burned down your village. Here's some gold.” -MTG flavor text (12:40:51 AM) Crowns: http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=3549 (12:41:41 AM) Remmon: Right, we'll end here (12:41:47 AM) Remmon: 5xp all (12:41:48 AM) Crowns: "I can offer some other spells, too. Which might be a good thing as Birds is, well, limited in how much she can cast on a daily basis." (12:42:03 AM) Crowns: (Agata for Shield!) (12:42:46 AM) Crowns: Question: What's the effect of Broken Toys Riposte against an unarmed attack? (12:42:56 AM) Remmon: Missing hands? (12:43:09 AM) Crowns: Does BTR have the Crippling keyword? (12:43:10 AM) Shield: "What did you do to piss her off so badly, Birds? That's all she was talking about, I swear." (12:43:25 AM) Remmon: No, it does not (12:43:38 AM) Crowns: Then it can only cause cosmetic missing hands. (12:43:42 AM) Remmon: It specifically mentions weapons several times (12:43:54 AM) Birds: "I failed to live up to be the despoiler of Creation the Silver Prince wanted me to be."